Baby Decisions
by krtlvr
Summary: Spoilers for Spanish Teacher. Artie and Kurt go to talk to Sue and end up offering their own advice to her about having a baby.


AN: So this was in my head and I had to get it out. Earn some redemption for Sue and get some closure for what I thought was a really sad aspect of the episode on Tuesday. Enjoy.

Baby Decisions

Sue sat at her desk, staring at her journal where the words "I'm going to have a baby" were written, staring up at her. So deep in thought, she didn't notice the two boys enter the room until one of them cleared their throat. She made a tiny jump but hid it carefully as she looked up.

"Porcelain. Wheels. Is there a reason you entered my office uninvited?" Sue asked, standing and moving to lean against the front of her desk to intimidate them.

Kurt sat in one of the chairs and listened as Artie asked. "Is there a reason that we aren't good enough to be your baby's daddy?"

"Really, Coach, I thought you would be past discriminating against Artie due to his disability and me because I'm gay." Kurt said, crossing his arms and legs and sending a slight glare at Sue.

Sue turned to face Kurt. "Oh Porcelain, I taught you how to properly glare at people. Do you really think you are going to intimidate me? And why do either of you care? It's not like you would want to donate anyways."

Kurt flushed a bit but maintained his composure. "We don't really. We just have a hard time accepting that you would discriminate against us. You've been my strongest advocate on the staff and I'll admit, it hurt when you said you didn't want me."

Kurt squirmed as Sue glared down at him. "What have I said about emotions? You do not involve them in decision making and when trying to get someone to do something. Not unless it's foolproof. You have clearly been off the Cheerios too long if you can't even remember that basic rule."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow. Sue sighed and moved back to behind her desk. "It has nothing to do with you being gay or Wheels here's inability to walk."

Artie cut in, growing frustrated with the back and forth that wasn't answering his question. "Then why? What is so bad about us?"

Sue leaned forward in her chair. "Well, you Wheels might as well be blind if not for those glasses you wear. And that is not caused by an accident. My child would need perfect vision and with your genes, that's just not possible."

Artie blinked before pulling off his glasses and looking at them. Sliding them back on his face, he turned to Sue. "I suppose that's true. Fine."

Sue turned to Kurt. "And as I was running for office, I may have found some medical records related to the Hummel family. And Porcelain, your family has a history of heart problems, diabetes, and broken bones. I don't want my child to have those problems."

Kurt made a skeptical face. "I don't understand how broken bones are genetic but I suppose I can understand the rest of that."

With a nod, Kurt stood and the two boys moved towards the door. As Kurt grabbed the knob, he turned back to Sue. "So who did you end up getting to donate anyways?"

Sue sighed. "Oh sweet Porcelain. I'm not actually going to have a child."

Kurt and Artie turned to face each other. After exchanging a quick look, they turned back to Sue. "Umm, coach, I thought you wanted a kid." Artie asked, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose.

Sue leaned back in her chair, a trace of sadness flickering on her features before she cleared her face and answered. "Boys, after much consideration, I came to the conclusion that having a child at my age would not be a good idea. It would be impractical to do so."

Kurt tilted his head a bit and considered Sue's words carefully before responding. "I suppose if you no longer want a child, then you shouldn't have one. But coach, if you are making this decision because people are saying you are too old, then you aren't the Coach Sylvester I remember."

Artie nodded. "And honestly, women can have kids very late in life these days and it's not like you are that far from being the same age as some of the people who have been saying you are too old. And with medical advancements going the way they are, you could have a child into your mid-50's. Not-not that you are that old though." Artie added quickly at Sue's glare.

Kurt added in. "As scary as the thought may be, I think you'd make a good mother. So, I hope you reconsider."

With those words, the two left, not wanting to stay and invite the wrath of Sue on them. Sue stared at the door for a while after the two exited as she thought. She turned to her still open journal and turned to a new page. 'Babies, here I come.'

AN: So yeah, my Sue voice sucks. I just needed something more. I felt so bad for Sue because everyone was telling her she couldn't do it and it's her decision to make. And Will lovers, shield your eyes for this next part. I hated her little speech about how Will is a nice guy and she wanted his sperm so she'd have a nice kid. Will is not nice. He is manipulative, judging, he's mean to her on numerous occasions. I don't like when Glee tries to force the whole 'Will is a good guy' thing on us because if he's a good guy, I'd hate to see a bad guy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
